ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiva Returns Home (Epilogue)
With the time machine powered up, Commander Reia and her group stayed behind when Kiva touched the time machine's surface. Kiva: Well, it's time for me to go home. Reia: Wait. Before you leave, Gohan and I wish to know something. Kiva: What is it? Reia: Well, umm... Gohan: Have you thought about talking to Reia, from your world? Kiva: A little... Gohan: Don't worry too much, Kiva. - Kiva smiled and get inside the time machine. Before she takes off, she has an important question to ask them. Kiva: Say, Reia... Reia: What is it, sister? Kiva: Can I tell the Reia in my world what happened here? Reia: Only her. She understand different timelines more than anyone because of the past experience. - Kiva nodded, waved goodbye to the group and send off with the time machine. Little did she suspected, Gohan sensed something off about Reia. Reia: She is going to make it. I just know it. Gohan: And yet, you're shaking a little. Reia: One can't bare the child on her own, but we can make a difference. - Realized that Reia is having a baby, Gohan only smiled and looked at the skies. Back in the Starship Phoenix, which is not destroyed, Kiva is happy to be back and spotted Ratchet and Clank checking on the machine. Ratchet: Kiva! It's you! Clank: Nice to have you back. Kiva: Thanks, guys. Have you two seen Reia? Ratchet: She's in her room. Why? Kiva: Well, I need to see her right away. Clank: Here, I'll escort you. - A few minutes later, Clank and Kiva entered Reia's room and found her meditate on her own. Kiva then sit on Reia's bed and Reia opened her eyes. And yet, Kiva cried because she missed Reia so much. Reia: Hey. Why the sudden tears? - Kiva then hugged Reia, with tears of joy and happiness on her cheeks, telling her how much she missed her. Kiva: I... I missed you so much... - Reia only smiled and hugged Kiva in return. Reia: Are you happy that you are back? Kiva: Yeah... I have so much to tell you. - One hour has gone by and Kiva telled the whole story of her journey. Reia: I knew that timeline is too dangerous to enter, but you seem to be handling the situation well than expected. Kiva: Yep. Reia: Was I...different in that world? Kiva: Very. You are a commander. Reia: Wow... Ratchet believes that we are family in this team. At least, that's what I thought. Anyway, I know this area is too dangerous, but I'm happy that you're back safe. Kiva: You are? Reia: Yeah. But we still have a mission to complete. Do you still remembered what it is? Kiva: Yeah... Looking for the Dragon Balls, right? Reia: That's the plan. So far, we have little progress. Kiva: How many did we caught so far? Reia: Two. Kiva: Oh, so we need to find five more, right? Reia: Yes. The starship went to hyperspace a few minutes ago. We should reach Planet Naboo in a few days. Kiva: Okay. Reia: Now then, isn't there someone you wish to see? Kiva: Yes, I can't wait to see Terra again. I should go. Reia: I understand. And hey, welcome back. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. It's good to be back. - Kiva and Reia smiled at each other as the episode ends. Category:Scenes